


Lessons

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Night Manager (TV) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 1800s, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, Innocent, Loss of Virginity, Naive, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Teenager Tom, Young Tom Hiddleston, alternative universe, tom hiddleston - Freeform, virigins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two naive young lovers discover sex and their bodies for the first time in the 1800s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are of legal age 17-18.

Curiosity had never been her best feature, at least that's what her mother told her.

Giggling she playfully tried to break free from the young man's grasp. Thomas, or Tom, as she called him was a neighbour boy and her playmate. Innocently her bottom rubbed against his groin in her haste to get away. Tom loosened his arms around her waist and chuckled.

'You're too old to be play fighting with the boy next door!' Her mother would scold 'It's not proper or ladylike!'

Tom accidentally tripped her from behind sending her down to the ground. Feeling the wind knocked out of her she lay on the ground, Thomas falling on top of her. Quickly he scrambled to get off, fearful that he had hurt her. Sitting down beside her he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

She sat beside him and fixed her skirts, brushing the dirt off the material with her hands. Tom scanned her for any visible signs of injury, blue eyes wide with worry.

"I'm ok" she assured him, reaching out to touch his thigh.

Tom blinked and looked at where her hand rested. Realising how bold she was being, she quickly withdrew her hand and cradled it to her chest.

Her own eyes lingered on his chest, heaving heavily with strain. His once thin frame was starting to fill out with lean and taut muscle. His chest was broader and he was starting to grow into his long legs. There were other subtle changes that she noticed as well, like how he looked at her funny.

Tom leant back on the ground and stretched his long legs out in front of him. Closing his eyes for a split second afforded her the opportunity to advert her eyes lower.

He opened his eyes and caught her gazing at his groin. Instantly her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she turned her head away from him. What would her mother think?

Thomas nervously crossed his legs and coughed, breaking the silence. There was an awkward tension between them now.

It was no secret that she was interested in the opposite sex. She desperately wanted to know what made a man different from a woman. Her questions were often met with responses making her feel shameful.

'That is not appropriate knowledge for a young lady!' Her mother would say 'Boys are different than girls because they just are!'

She knew that there just had to be something different to Thomas compared to her. She knew that he definitely didn't have breasts because his chest was completely flat like all men's. He did seem to take an interest in her chest, however. A few times he would gaze upon her chest when he thought she wasn't looking. Why? She didn't know exactly. She found her breasts to be rather bothersome.

"What's the difference between boys and girls?" She asked him, nervously chewing on the side of her thumb.

"What?" Tom replied, shocked that she asked him that.

"You have to be different than me. What makes you a boy?" She inquired further, eyes scanning over his body.

Thomas was a few years older than her and he and his guy friends talked about girls all the time. If anyone would know it would be him.

Tom cleared his throat and nervously replied: "Well, I'm stronger and larger than you." He offered.

"No no!" She scolded "I know that! I mean, physically. There has to be something else or my mother wouldn't fuss so much about me asking her!"

Tom blinked a few times and uncrossed his legs. Subconsciously he crossed the other leg over and adjusted himself on the ground. He had the same look on his face as her mother had.

"Ugh, I mean. Well, men have different private parts." Tom replied trying his very best not to be crude.

"What?" She asked, her voice soft and curious.

"Umm, between your legs. Your special area. Men, well, we're ugh different." Tom coughed out nervously. His own cheeks flushing scarlet.

She narrowed her eyes, not quite believing him. Her eyes unabashedly went to his groin trying to see the difference. She couldn't make anything out. Thomas sat up straight and crossed his legs Indian style trying to hide his groin from her view.

"Well, why would you be different?" She asked curiously.

"For making babies," Tom told her, chewing his thumbnail.

Her curiosity was only heightened by his vague answers. She knew that a man and a woman made babies, her parents were an example of this. However, she couldn't figure out how they actually made them. When she asked her mother, her mother gave her a frightened look and simply stated 'You'll learn on your wedding night! That type of thought is not for proper young ladies!'

Boldly she reached out and grabbed at his pants, tugging the material. Tom's eyes went wide and his hand came to cover hers. Gently he removed her hand but kept his on top of hers.

"Let me see!" She asked him, reaching her free hand out towards his thigh again.

"What?!" Tom gasped lightly, shocked at her bold statement.

"Whatever is between your legs, I want to see! I'll show you mine." She bartered, completely serious and unaware of what her offer really meant.

Thomas blanched completely white, his bright blue eyes stared at her, wide and in amazement. His breathing was heavy and the hand that held hers squeezed hard enough for her to pull it away from him.

Tom seemed to snap out of his fog and glance around them. Making sure that no one was around he sat up quickly and held his hand down for her to take. Standing on her feet again she brushed her skirts down and followed behind Tom. He was leading them to the barn of all places.

He paused a moment, looked around and nodded his head to the ladder that leads to the hay loft. His behaviour was strange. Thomas was acting as if they shouldn't be doing this. More curious than confused she climbed the ladder, careful to not step on her skirts, and followed him to a spot furthest from the ledge against the wall.

Tom sat down first and playfully yanked her down on top of him. Giggling she fell between his parted thighs. Tom grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder. She sat between his legs and bit her bottom lip lightly. Her eyes wandered back to his groin.

Noticing a little difference in how the material sat, this time, she slowly reached out to touch it. Tom held his breath but didn't stop her. His blue eyes were watching her hand like an owl would a field mouse.

She expected to feel nothing but flatness like her own crotch but inside her fingers naturally fell around something stiff and raised. Startled she pulled her hand back quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. Thomas smirked in response and adjusted his legs around her.

"What is that?!" She asked him in an accusing manner.

Tom took her hand in his and placed it back on his groin. Making sure she couldn't pull it away he held his hand over hers, forcing her fingers to mould around the hard object.

"That's what makes boys different than girls." He told her.

She could feel the heat through his pants material and the stiffness seemingly grew under her hand. More curious and fascinated than scared she willingly squeezed it causing Thomas to gasp.

"It got bigger!" She lamely stated, eyes wide in amazement.

"It'll get bigger," Tom assured her.

"I want to see it!" She demanded, her curiosity far outweighed her sense of modesty.

Thomas paused a moment, his brain in overdrive as he thought. Nodding his head he unbuttoned his pants and shimmied out of them, leaving him in his underwear and top clothing.

Tom scratched the side of his head and sat up straight. Nimble long fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. She inched closer to him. Fascinated by the skin of his body. Tom shrugged out of his shirt and placed it next to his pants leaving him bare-chested.

Cautiously she raised her hand touched his chest. A light dusting of blonde chest hair was starting to form and made a faint trail down to the waistband of his underwear. She had never seen a man in this state of undress before. Suppressing a moan she adjusted her legs and slowly moved her hand down his chest and to his stomach.

Tom leant back, his eyes closed and light groans escaping his lips at her touch. Lean muscle constricted under her touch, the heat from his skin making her hand burn.

The odd bulge in his groin had grown just like he said it would. Cautiously she grabbed it with her hand, squeezing it. She realised that it was rather tub-like and not connected to his body. Curious as to what this thing looked like she boldly hooked a finger into his underwear.

Thomas raised his hips and made no point to stop her. If he was a gentleman then he should be protecting her from such boldness, not encouraging it.

The more she pulled the more she saw. At the base, a dirty blonde thatch of curls rested which quickly turned into the strangest thing she's ever seen. Leaning back on her heels she stared at the sex organ between his legs. Blinking a few times she tried to understand what she was looking at.

Tom smiled at her, wrapping his hand around the base and pumping it a few times. A few drops of peculiar clear liquid escaped the tip of it and slid down the underside.

Her hand touched the bizarre appendage causing Tom to hiss and thrust his hips up and more of that thing into her hand. It felt like solid marble draped in silk. Throbbing and twitching on its own accord in her palm.

"What is this?" She asked him amazed.

"A penis" Thomas blushed.

His penis was long and thick with a pink head that looked like a helmet to her. Moving her hand up and down she admired how he throbbed and leaked clearer sticky liquid.

The more she touched and explored him the more Tom seemed to be enjoying it. Soft moans left his mouth as well as a few groans. His hand gripped her forearm, fingers spread out and digging into her flesh.

A strange ache started to build in her own privates. Her womanhood was becoming wet and leaving a slick patch in her undergarments. Adjusting herself uncomfortably beside him she moved her hand down further.

Under his penis lay a heavy looking sac. Cupping it with her hand she felt the heated flesh tighten slightly in her hand. The soft skin was covered in dark blonde hairs as well. She admired how it moved so freely in her hand. Tom let out a shaky moan and threw his head back in pleasure.

Suddenly Thomas sat up quickly and captured her shoulders with his hands, steadying her. She remained stunned as his lips pressed down on hers. They moved frantically against hers, his tongue running along her bottom lip looking for entrance into her mouth.

Following his lead, she parted her lips slightly allowing the tongue to slip his tongue into her mouth. Every time his tongue would stroke across hers a shiver would run down her spine and straight to her womanhood.

Huffing into her mouth he pulled back slightly, fingers skillfully working on the front of her dress. Slowly he untangled the garment and she felt the cool air flutter under her undershirt. Allowing him to push the material down to her waist she pulled back and watched as he licked his lips and admired her breasts.

Nervously Tom brought his hands up and cupped them in his hands. He moaned and massaged them, moving them around to feel their softness and weight.

"May I?" He asked, his hands covering her clothed breasts possessively.

Yes, of course!" She gave him permission.

He looked stunned, she didn't know why. It never occurred to her that they were both being rather naughty and taboo. Surely if her parents find out it would be a catastrophe. Especially since she wasn't married and Thomas was just a neighbour boy.

Tom swallowed heavy and pulled her undershirt off and over her head leaving her bare-chested. His eyes went wide and his jaw went stiff. She could see his chest rising heavily and his Adams Apple bobbing with every hard swallow.

Thinking that there might be something wrong she innocently looked down at her chest, taking one breast in her hand. They didn't look wrong, at least she didn't think they did.

"My god, you're beautiful." He whispered lustfully.

Shaking hands came up to touch her bare breasts. She leant back a little and gave him more space. Tom brushed his thumbs over her nipples causing an unexpected pleasure. Moaning she pushed her chest out into his hands, encouraging him.

Gently Thomas pushed her back so she lay down. Taking her clothed hips in his hands he pulled her to him and straightened her out. She lay there submissively and eager to see what happens next.

He looked around the space they occupied and strained his hearing for any signs of parents. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he took the rest of her dress in his hands and pulled it off her body leaving her bare.

A blush covered her cheeks and down her neck as she lay completely nude in front of Tom. He was frozen again, his eyes fixated between her legs. Sitting up partially she traced his line of vision and once more looked for something wrong.

She couldn't see anything that didn't look normal, at least in her opinion. The hair between her legs was neatly trimmed, however. Stealing her mother's sewing scissors allowed her to keep things clean. She'd use her father's old razors to keep her lower half smooth.

Her grooming habits had to remain a secret. Her mother had caught her once and gave a big lecture on how only whores do this to entice men into lurid acts.

"What?" She asked confused.

Tom raised his hand and placed it on her mound. His fingers ran through her neat thatch of silky hair and down to her bare lips.

"So beautiful" he murmured, fingertips tracing her smooth folds.

Tom pushed her thighs apart further so he could get a better view of her. Glancing at her once he slowly placed two fingers between her folds and scissored her open, parting her sex.

"This is so sexy" he groaned, his fingers wet with her own arousal, spreading it across her folds.

"My mother says only whores do it." She admitted bashfully.

"I like it" Tom confessed, his voice heavy with want "Its so sexy, so exotic."

His two fingers slipped back between her folds, trailing up until they brushed a spot only she thought she knew of. Thomas grinned into her mouth as she gasped in surprise. The wide finger pads stroked over her little secret causing her to shake and quiver. Her womanhood throbbed and she became wetter.

"Your penis!" She gasped, feeling the stiff member throb and twitching against the softness of her belly.

"Umm?" Thomas replied, the lust clouding his brain.

She placed her fingers around the solid base and yanked on him. Tom gasped into her mouth, his eyes wide and the fog clearing from his brain.

"How does this make a baby?" She asked him, adjusting her head to rest on his shoulder as she looked down at it.

"It goes inside you." He moaned, his lips giving open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck and shoulder.

Inside her, how? She didn't understand what he meant by that. How does something like this go in her body and where?

"Where?" she asked naively.

Tom cupped her crotch and massaged it once. "There," he told her, fingers easily moving between her slickened folds. They ghosted over a faint opening leading inside her body. "He fits right in there." He added.

His lips trailed down her neck and to the top of her chest. Falling back on the hay, Thomas easily slipped between her legs and took possession of her nude body. Strong forearms held up his body on either side of her. He looked like he belonged there.

A warm wet heat brought her attention back to him. Very gently Tom held a breast steady in his hand as he suckled and tugged on a pert nipple with his mouth. It had taken her a moment to realise that you can get pleasure from this.

Moaning she brought her hand up and gripped his short blonde curls, holding him in place. This seemed to encourage him because his eagerness increased and Tom moved onto her other breast.

"You've got such amazing tits." He stated, pressing them both together with his hands. "So full and supple!"

Curiously she watched as his mouth trailed down her body further. He watched her with his bright blue eyes as his lips caressed the top of her mound. Nervous she raised her hand with the intention of shoving him away. She didn't know why he was placing his mouth so close to her womanhood. Surely this was unnatural, wasn't it?

"What are you doing?!" She asked nervously.

Her attempts at closing her legs and denying him access where halted by Thomas prying her thighs apart with his hands. Hands firmly on the side of her thighs he laid out on his stomach between her legs, his face level with her sex.

"Relax" he cooed, breath ghosting over her dewy folds and creating goosebumps to form on her skin. "I'm going to make you feel good."

She was suspicious as to how he would know this. Moving her hips to block him once more she tugged on his curls and frowned.

"How do you know this?" She asked in an accusing manner. Her jealousy of him being with another woman like this bubbling up to the surface.

Tom blushed and nervously looked away. "Ugh, I was told about it from a friend whose done it." He confessed, "I've never done any of this before, to be honest."

Her friends never confessed their sins with her. Raising an eyebrow she nodded her head, accepting his answer. Slowly she opened her legs and placed her hips back on the hay. Boys were crude in nature so she wouldn't put it past them to brag about their sexual exploits.

Without any hesitation, Thomas parted her wet folds and swiped his tongue along the length of her sex. Gasping in surprise and raised her hips and arched her back. The sensation of a hot wet tongue on her privates was something she had never experienced before, nor was she expecting.

"Oh!" She moaned, her voice strained.

Fingertips clutched at blonde curls as Tom continued to trace her inner most private area with his tongue and lips. He groaned into her sex, his tongue flicking over the opening in which his penis was to go. Tom's fingertips dug into the softness of her thighs as he probed the muscle into her opening, lapping and stroking over her silken walls.

"Oh god, yes!" She cried, encouraging her lover on.

She found herself moving her womanhood against his mouth. Tom growled possessively and took a deep rough swipe of his tongue from her opening to her clit. Hands travelled up her sides and to her breasts, holding them. Having her body pinned below him he suckled the sensitive bud into his mouth, tongue flicking and licking in between.

She felt the same sensation as when she touched herself in secrecy, late at night. Her thighs started to quiver and her back arched, hips bucking into his mouth.

Thomas pulled away from her long enough to demand that she cum, and cum hard on his tongue.

Manoeuvring one hand between her legs and under him he managed to press a single finger to her opening. She was so distracted by the pleasure that she failed to feel him penetrate her. The added second finger and the foreign stinging sensation had caused her to snap back to reality.

Thomas removed his mouth from her sex but kept his fingers in place. Narrowing her brow she tried to get a feel for the two fingers inside her body. His lips were moist with her arousal and swollen. Tom watched her face carefully as he moved his fingers inside her body. The feeling was definitely foreign, she felt full. When he scissored his fingers open she felt the pain.

Hissing out in pain she reached down and placed her fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand. "It hurts!" She complained gently.

"I know sweetheart, I'm preparing you for my penis." He told her just as gently. "I can't just stick it in or it'll tear you open."

"But I don't want a baby, I'm not married!" She replied frantically, tugging at his wrist again.

His hand didn't budge and Tom only looked at her sympathetically. "We won't make a baby!" He assured her "I won't cum inside you. You can only get pregnant if I plant my seed inside your womb."

She didn't know what he was saying but his hand was removed from between her legs. Her relief was short-lived as Thomas slipped back between her thighs, his body covering hers protectively. Leaning forward Tom captured her lips softly, kissing her affectionately. She moaned and tentatively returned the loving gesture. Her fingers tracing up along his spine and the base of his neck.

Thomas shivered and cooed into her mouth, a hand travelled between their bodies and grasped his manhood. She could feel him pressing the head into her opening. The pressure and tension causing an unfamiliar feeling. Scrunching her nose she froze under him and tried to get a feel for this new sensation.

"Just relax," he told her "I'll protect you, yes? I kinda know what I'm doing. You're in good hands "

Tom's statement didn't make her feel any better. Especially not when he was kneeling now between her legs, pressing and forcing more of himself in her body. Whimpering she adjusted her hips a little. He had the tip of his manhood inside her body and she didn't think he could go any further.

"Tom" she moaned, her hand on his chest ready to shove him back if it became too unbearable.

He moved back a little and parted her folds, viewing himself nestled snugly in her opening his attention turned to her neglected swollen clit. Wetting his fingertips with his mouth Tom pressed them to the swollen bud and began to rub her in a circular pattern.

The pleasure relaxed her and in doing so she felt her womanhood become wetter. Thomas tested the resistance and pushed forward. Much to her surprise a little more of his penis slipped inside her body. That tight suffocating stretch was still there but the stinging pain wasn't.

She hadn't realised that he was completely in her body until she felt his sac against her bum. Wide eyed she gasped into his mouth and dug her nails into his back. Instinctively her legs came up to his hips and she adjusted her body, angling herself for deep penetration. Thomas cried into the side of her neck and waited for himself to calm down before pumping into her.

His pace was slow at first. Very gently he'd pull halfway out and push back in. She didn't see at this moment why so many married couples did this. Narrowing her brow she placed her arms around his body and drew him down on top of her.

Thomas protectively lowered himself and adjusted his arms on either side of her head. Nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck he began to pant and increase his speed. She whimpered in response and felt herself slicken even further. The tightness she felt before lessened and his penis moved easier.

She found herself moving with him, her hips coming up to meet his thrusts. Thomas growled seductively and pressed his lips to hers. Returning the kiss she felt a funny feeling growing in her quim.

"Cum on, Cum for me!" Tom panted, raising a little.

"What?" She naively inquired, shuttering in his arms as a burst of pleasure shock down her spine.

"Umm," Tom struggled, his voice strained "Its when you have your release."

"Release what?" She asked, hiking her leg up further on his hip to force him deeper.

"When you touch yourself" Tom explained, a bold assumption "And you have that rush of pleasure, that's cumming."

He was lucky she knew what he was explaining. A scarlet flush caressed her cheeks and for a brief moment, she turned her head away from him. Such behaviour was shunned up and admitting to it, silently or not, was a big embarrassment to her.

"Don't be ashamed!" He assured her, grabbing her cheeks in his hand softly and kissing her mouth "I do the same. I think it's normal. Everyone I know has done it. And I bet your friends have they just won't admit it."

Feeling somewhat relieved that her lover has done it too she relaxed under him, her legs loosening as she pushed up against him. Tom growled deeply in his throat and grasped her breast, lips attaching to the pert bud. She gasped and pressed her chest into his mouth and allowed him to bite lightly.

Fingers grasped golden sweaty locks and she felt her stomach tighten. That spring was winding up ready for release. Her sex throbbed around Thomas's manhood, his fingers slipping between their bodies and finding her too sensitive clit.

She cried out and arched her back against Tom's strong body. His arms wrapped around her back and held her to him as their releases overtook them. She felt her body shake and shiver, wave after wave of pleasure washed over her causing light goosebumps to pepper her skin.

Feeling her breath hitch in her chest she gasped and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Thomas stiffened against her, his hips slowing until he was buried deeply inside her.

Thomas laid over her exhausted body and caught his breath. Kissing her trembling lips he smiled softly and brushed her hair out of her face. Slowly he raised up and disentangle himself from her body.

His hands rested on the inside of her thighs, muscles twitching in her post-coital bliss. Smoothing his hands up her thighs he reached her core, parting her swollen lips. She felt something strange leaking slowly out of her body. Thomas appeared fascinated.

Shakily she brought her fingers to her womanhood and touched the hot sticky substance. Bringing it closer to her inspection she noted how it was thick and white. Tom sat back on his heel, penis limp between his legs.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting up fully and moving her hand back between her legs.

"My Cum" he proudly told her, his fingers slipping into her sore sex, scooping out the white substance and leaving it to dry on the hay.

"The stuff that makes babies?!" She inquired, her voice laced with panic and anxiety.

"Yeah," Tom admitted, less proud than before.

"I don't want a baby I'm not married!" She frantically told him "What happens if you get me pregnant?!"

"Then I'll marry you as I planned to do anyways," Thomas answered, grasping her hand and moving it away from her womanhood. He leant forward and captured her lips, his hand on her cheek as he kissed her lovingly. "It'll be ok." He assured her.

She inched closer to him, her legs on either side of him. Hugging him closely to her body, her head rested on his shoulder. Breathing gently she felt herself become sleepy. Thomas tightened his arms around her back and laid them back on the hay, his lover sleeping gently in his arms.

When she wakes he'll ask her father for her hand in marriage. Smiling at the prospect of this beautiful creature being his wife he too fell into a gentle sleep.


End file.
